My True Love is Her Shinyu?
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Gimana kalau seandainya Anrima pindah ke Misora, tapi disana dia malah menemukan kenyataan kalau Aiko udah balik ke Osaka? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Anrima selanjutnya? WARNING: Tonton Naisho episode 10 sebelum membaca fic ini.


**DISCLAIMER:** Aku tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Aku suka acara ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Oke, kali ini aku mau nulis sesuatu yang beda. Kalau biasanya aku nulis KotaDore, sekarang aku coba untuk nulis pairing yang beda (hehe, kalau mau tahu, lihat aja di bagian pairing).

Summary: Gimana kalau seandainya Anrima pindah ke Misora, tapi disana dia malah menemukan kenyataan kalau Aiko udah balik ke Osaka? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Anrima selanjutnya? "Hei, aku belum pernah lihat ada seorang gadis yang mempunyai daya imajinasi yang hebat sepertimu." "Benarkah?" "Sekarang rasanya aku jatuh cinta padamu." "Apa? Yang benar?" "Iya. Jadi... bagaimana?" fanfic pertamaku yang nggak menjadikan para ojamajo sebagai tokoh utama.

Pairing: AnriNobu (yup, Anrima & Nobuko. Kan Aiko udah sama Leon, jadi nggak ada salahnya kalau aku memasangkan mereka berdua. Iya kan?)

**My True Love is Her Shinyu?**

"Keiichi."

"Oto, ada apa?"

"Tadi bosnya oto nelpon."

"Terus?"

"Katanya oto mau dipindahtugaskan ke Misora."

"Eh? Kota Misora maksudnya?"

"Iya."

"Yatta!" seru Anrima bahagia, "Jadi, kita mau pindah ke sana?"

"Ya, kita pindah ke sana."

"Asyik!" cowok berambut coklat itu melompat kegirangan, "Aku bisa ketemu Aiko lagi!"

Dia adalah Harima Keiichi, cowok yang pernah ke Misora dan mengaku sebagai tunangan Aiko. Dia sangat senang ketika mengetahui kalau keluarganya akan pindah ke sana tahun ini.

Sayangnya, dia tidak tahu kalau tahun ini, Aiko justru akan kembali tinggal di Osaka bersama keluarganya yang sudah utuh: ayah, ibu, juga kakeknya.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan menuju Misora, Anrima membayangkan kalau ia bisa bertemu dengan Aiko lagi.

Tapi akhirnya, ia tahu kalau ia salah.

Kebetulan, Aiko baru saja berangkat ke Osaka saat Anrima keluar dari kereta yang ia naiki, di stasiun kereta Misora. Doremi, Hazuki, dan Onpu yang baru melepas kepergian Aiko melihat cowok itu.

"Eh, Anrima-kun janai?" tanya Doremi, "Itu Anrima-kun, kan?"

"Sou yo," kata Hazuki, "Anrima-kun datang kemari."

"Oi, Anrima-kun!" Doremi memanggil cowok yang (agak atau memang?) idiot itu, "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Ah, kalian rupanya," kata Anrima, "Yah, demi memperjuangkan cintaku, aku pindah ke kota ini."

"Eh? Tapi tadi Ai-chan baru aja berangkat ke Osaka," kata Hazuki kebingungan.

"Iya, Anrima-kun. Sia-sia aja kamu kesini." Onpu mengangguk, "Ai-chan pindah, balik ke Osaka, sama otosan dan okasannya."

"Eh? Okasannya? Jadi... orangtuanya udah akur? Terus... dia udah nggak tinggal disini lagi?" kata Anrima, terkejut karena kepindahannya itu sia-sia. Gadis yang dicintainya malah balik ke Osaka saat dirinya harus ke Misora.

"Anrima-kun, daijoubu?" tanya Hazuki.

"TIDAK! Aiko! A-I-KO! Kenapa kau malah menghindar dariku?" Anrima lalu berlari bolak-balik disana sambil teriak, "Kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Shikatanai yo, ne?" bisik Doremi ke Hazuki dan Onpu, "Sekarang aku ngerti kenapa Ai-chan nggak suka Anrima-kun: soalnya Anrima-kun bener-bener idiot. Lihat aja, sekarang dia malah lari nggak karuan gitu."

Hazuki dan Onpu mengangguk, kemudian mereka bertiga memperhatikan Anrima yang masih lari bolak-balik.

Tiba-tiba, Anrima langsung berhenti berlari dan memandangi mereka bertiga, "Ah, tapi kalian cantik juga. Mungkin maksudnya... aku lebih cocok sama salah satu diantara kalian, makanya aku ditakdirkan untuk pindah kesini."

Dia lalu menghampiri Onpu, "Onpu-chan, aku masih jadi fans setia kamu, lho. Kamu mau kan, jadi pacar aku?"

"Nggak ah," kata Onpu, "Habisnya waktu itu kamu bilang kalau aku itik buruk rupa. Aku masih nggak terima. Lagian, aku juga mau pindah ke Tokyo hari ini."

"Sou sou," kata Doremi dan Hazuki sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau kalian?" tanya Anrima, "Diantara kalian berdua, apa ada yang mau jadi pacar aku?"

Mendengar perkataan Anrima tadi, mata Doremi dan Hazuki langsung terbelalak, "Eh?"

"Yah, kalau Hazuki-chan, aku rasa dia nggak bakalan mau jadi pacar kamu. Dia udah jatuh cinta sama orang lain." Onpu menjelaskan, "Tapi... nggak tahu deh, kalau Doremi-chan..."

"Onpu-chan, shigaru yo." Doremi melambaikan tangannya, "Aku kan udah bilang sama kalian kalau dari sini, aku ada janji sama orang yang... tunggu dulu. Ini jam berapa?"

"Jam sepuluh," kata Hazuki sambil menatap jam dinding di stasiun itu.

"Kyaaa! Jangan-jangan..." Doremi melirik ke arah gerbang stasiun, dan ternyata dugaannya benar. Seorang cowok yang membuat janji dengannya untuk berjalan-jalan hari ini sudah berada disana, dan sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, maaf ya, minna. Hontou ni gomen nasai, tapi... aku harus pergi sekarang." Doremi lalu berlari menghampiri si cowok itu, "Ja ne!"

Melihat tingkahnya, Hazuki, Onpu, dan Anrima langsung sweatdrop. Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan...

Tapi kemudian, saat Onpu melihat siapa cowok itu, dia langsung tersenyum, "Ternyata Kotake-kun toh, orangnya."

"Mana?" tanya Hazuki, langsung ikut-ikutan lihat, "Ah, hontou da."

Mereka lalu tertawa kecil. Akhirnya salah satu sahabat mereka sadar juga sama perasaannya.

Anrima lalu menghela napas, "Ya udahlah. Aku pulang aja. Oto, oka, kalian tahu kan, rumah kita disini tuh dimana?"

"Kami tahu. Ayo kita pulang," kata ayah Anrima, "Kimi-tachi, maaf sudah merepotkan, ya?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," kata Hazuki, "Tidak merepotkan kok."

"Iya," kata Onpu, "Anrima-kun, jangan khawatir. Aku rasa, kamu bisa cari pengganti Ai-chan disini."

"Oke," kata Anrima lemas, "Aku pulang sekarang ya. Bye bye."

"Bye bye!" seru Hazuki dan Onpu.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah. Anrima berjalan ke sekolah barunya, SMP Misora.

Tanpa sengaja, seorang cewek menabraknya dari belakang dan membuat mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Hei! Lihat-lihat kalau lagi jalan!" teriak Anrima.

"Ah, gomen," kata cewek berambut pirang pendek dan agak keriting itu, yang ternyata adalah Nobuko, "Maaf ya, karena sudah menabrakmu."

"Yah, baiklah. Kali ini aku memaafkanmu," kata Anrima.

Nobuko lalu menyadari kalau dia belum pernah ketemu Anrima sebelumnya (secara, Anrima nggak masuk ke kelas 5-1 waktu dia dateng ke SD Misora buat nemuin Aiko, makanya Nobuko nggak pernah lihat dia). Dia bertanya, "Kamu baru pindah kesini, ya?"

"Iya. Namaku Harima Keiichi, tapi orang-orang biasa manggil aku Anrima," kata Anrima memperkenalkan diri, "Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Yokokawa Nobuko. Yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku."

Tapi setelah itu, Nobuko menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sedih, karena Aiko kembali ke Osaka dan Miho bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda dengannya.

Anrima memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Nobuko, lalu bertanya, "Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau sedih sekali."

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok, Anrima-kun. Aku hanya... ingat sama sahabat-sahabatku. Salah satu dari mereka pindah ke kota asalnya, dan yang satu lagi... masuk ke sekolah lain."

"Sahabatmu hanya dua orang?"

"Ya... aku hanya dekat dengan mereka berdua."

"Oh," kata Anrima, "Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada apa yang terjadi padaku."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Orang yang kucintai malah pergi dari sini, saat aku bisa pindah kesini. Dia malah kembali ke kota asal kami, saat aku tiba disini."

"Memangnya kau datang dari mana?"

"Osaka."

"Eh? Osaka?" kata Nobuko, terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Anrima.

"Ngg... sahabatku juga... orang Osaka."

"Eh? Jangan-jangan dia orang yang sama. Siapa nama sahabatmu?"

"Namanya... Senoo Aiko."

"Eh? Aiko sahabatmu?"

"Jadi... kamu suka sama Ai-chan?"

"Iya." Anrima menghela napas, "Tapi kayaknya... aku nggak ditakdirkan sama dia..."

"Oh."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong... kalau kamu sahabatnya Aiko, artinya... kamu sekolah di SD Misora ya?"

"Iya."

"Kamu juga tahu soal Maho-dou, kan?"

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Terus... kenapa aku nggak lihat kamu waktu aku ke sana ya? Ke SD Misora?" tanya Anrima, "Waktu ke Maho-dou juga, aku nggak lihat kamu."

"Ya... aku emang nggak termasuk teman-temannya Ai-chan yang ikut bantu-bantu di Maho-dou, tapi aku beneran murid SD Misora kok," kata Nobuko, "Emangnya, kapan kamu kesana?"

"Hampir dua tahun yang lalu."

"Pantesan." Nobuko menghela napas, "Jelas aja kamu nggak lihat aku. Kamu pasti hanya ke kelas 5-2 aja, kan?"

"Iya."

"Aku di 5-1."

"Oh, pantesan. Kamu pasti sekelas sama temannya Aiko yang rambutnya merah sama kuning itu... siapa ya namanya..."

"Ah, yang rambut merah namanya Harukaze Doremi, terus yang rambut kuning namanya Asuka Momoko."

"Oh, gitu..." kata Anrima, "Tapi kok, aku nggak ketemu sama si... Momoko waktu aku sampe disini. Aku hanya bertemu dengan Onpu-chan, Doremi, dan si... kacamata..."

"Fujiwara Hazuki."

"Ah, iya."

"Wajar aja. Momo-chan pasti udah balik ke New York pas kamu ketemu sama mereka."

"Eh? New York?"

"Iya," kata Nobuko, "Ngomong-ngomong... aku sering bikin cerita tentang mereka, lho."

"Oh, ya?"

Nobuko mengangguk, "Kamu mau lihat nggak?"

"Boleh aja."

"Oke. Nanti kamu ke rumahku, ya? Sepulang sekolah."

Anrima mengangguk.

* * *

Di rumah Nobuko...

Anrima membaca karangan Nobuko satu persatu, mulai dari petualangan detektif cilik Tatekawa sampai tentang rahasia Hana-chan.

"Wow, sugoi! Kamu beneran ngarang semua cerita ini?"

"Ya, semuanya aku yang bikin."

"Wah, itu hebat!" kata Anrima, "Hei, aku belum pernah lihat ada seorang gadis yang mempunyai daya imajinasi yang hebat sepertimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya." Anrima menjabat tangan Nobuko, "Semua karyamu benar-benar bagus."

"Hontou? Arigatou."

"Ne, Nobuko."

"Ada apa, Anrima-kun?"

"Gimana kalau kita bikin cerita tentang kita berdua."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya... cerita kayak yang kamu bikin ini."

"Boleh aja." Nobuko bergegas mengambil sebuah buku tulis dan sebatang pulpen, "Ayo, kita mulai sekarang."

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

"Oke. Sekarang ceritanya sudah selesai," kata Nobuko sambil menutup buku tulisnya yang berisi karangan barunya yang ia buat bersama Anrima, "Ne, Anrima-kun, menurutmu, gimana sama endingnya? Bagus kan?"

"Iya," kata Anrima, "Anou... Nobuko, ada yang mau kukatakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Ngg... sejak aku kenal kamu, rasanya aku mulai bisa melupakan perasaanku ke Aiko, dan sekarang..." Anrima sempat ragu untuk mengatakan perasaannya, sampai ia menambahkan, "Sekarang rasanya aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Apa? Yang benar?" tanya Nobuko, tersipu, "Anrima-kun, kau... jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Iya. Jadi... bagaimana?"

"Ngg... gimana ya?" kata Nobuko, "Aku... juga menyukaimu, Anrima-kun."

"B-benarkah? Kau.. juga..."

Nobuko mengangguk pelan, "Iya."

"Jaa, apa kau mau jadi... pacarku?"

"Aku mau."

"Yatta!" Anrima melompat kegirangan.

Cerita karangan mereka baru selesai, tapi cerita cinta mereka baru saja dimulai...

* * *

Catatan Author: Kyaaa... selesai juga akhirnya. Maaf kalau agak gaje, apalagi soal karangan karya Nobuko & Anrima yang bisa dibilang misterius itu (aku nggak bisa membayangkan mereka bikin cerita apa).

Mungkin lain kali akan ada pairing lain yang muncul (banyak pairing di Ojamajo Doremi yang bisa dikembangkan, tapi selama ini aku hanya terfokus sama Kotake & Doremi aja... ^_^), untuk kali ini, cukup sampai disini aja ya? Ja ne!

Satu lagi, jangan lupa untuk reviewnya ya?


End file.
